Within the Hollow Crown
by Espada Harribel
Summary: The Old Castle Arendelle stood, a reminder of the royal family that once occupied it. Now cold and only housing Kai and Gerda, the new Queen is a child no longer. With the fjord frozen solid, a town in despair, and the royals having jumped ship with their youngest, Arendelle is slowly succumbing to the cold. Will the Queen finally emerge and bring back summer? [Elsanna/Incest]
1. The Broken Things That Bind Us

**Disclaimer: FROZEN and its affiliated characters are owned by DISNEY. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Within the Hollow Crown**

Chapter 1  
The Broken Things That Bind Us

By: Soifon

* * *

_Woe, destruction, ruin and decay;  
__The worst is death, and death with have his day._

The nights were long and unforgiving to those that remained in the frigid fjord. Many tried to flee but the blizzards were just too hazardous to withstand for long. The wind and snow and ice as biting as if they were people, cleaving at the faces of those longing to leave. The death toll was minimal, as many in this region knew very well how to deal with the cold. While this much is true, not many knew how to deal with the remoteness that followed its heels. Ever since the King and Queen of Arendelle fled 13 years ago with their remaining daughter, the calamitous events that followed the once bustling town morphed into a torrent of pain and misery.

Many did not realize that they left one member behind. Many did not realize the power hidden within this remaining member. But oh, did they know _now_. The rumors and speculation swirled around like the flurries that occasionally made their rounds in the town square. At first, it was strange how the snow started to fall. One, perhaps two or three inches coated the ground, a blanket of fresh snow every other day in the summer that followed. A timid welcome to the typically warm days and nights the residents were used to in the fjord. But it soon became treacherous.

Shards of ice so dangerous that many had to remain indoors as those shards began to gradually pierce the buildings. Blizzards blustered winds cold enough to freeze anything in its path within a matter of moments. The lush, inviting greenery of the fjord and calmness of the oceans were now dreary and somber, arduous and remorseless. The fountains turned into demented sculptures that haunted the minds of those daring to venture out into the nuclear winter. Boats trapped, motionless and ghostly in the harbor, a disparaging reminder of the torment that the small town endured. They knew now indeed the power and the inhumanity of their new _queen_.

The Queen of Ice and Snow.

The Queen of Exile.

The Queen of the Frozen Fjord.

The Queen of Seclusion atop her Kingdom of Isolation.

The residents that remained in the now frozen town of Arendelle had little to no knowledge of their queen. She remained hidden away in her castle of ice high upon the North Mountain. No one dared make the perilous trek to sneak a peek at the elusive royal. Those who _did_ spun wild tales of a giant snow beast that protected its royal mistress from uninvited guests with a staunch devotion many did not wish to challenge.

Nowadays, the town made due with their new winter as it was obvious it was not going away anytime soon. The royal duties, or what was left of them, were now taken care of both Kai and Gerda, who frequented the town residents from old Castle Arendelle. They were both residents of the once flourishing Arendelle Kingdom, left to the vices of the town in tumult after the King and Queen's hasty exit.

"Kristoff? Ser Kristoff, are you here?"

An aging, stoutly man climbed off his horse, dusting off the snow that blanketed his coat. The crunch of snow beneath his boots sounded all the way up to the quaint cottage door. Several solid knocks echoed through the warm abode as a backdoor opened to a tall, snow covered being. The front door opened as Kai looked up and nearly jumped from his skin at the sight.

"Oh, good _gracious_!"

"Relax, Kai. It's _me_," The man tugged down the handkerchief that covered his reddened face, snow coating his otherwise wide body, smiling.

"Oh, don't _do_ that, Ser. You know how shot my nerves are. Listen, I was wondering if it were possible that the wood harvest could be delivered sooner? It's gotten a tad colder these past few nights," The short man stated, wringing his hands together in hope after removing his top hat. Kristoff could only nod, sighing.

"Yes, I've noticed. The Queen must be going through some emotional stuff," Kristoff added, shaking his head free of the few snowflakes that littered his tussled, short blonde hair. Noticing Kai's delve into sudden silence, the blonde looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"Kai?"

"Well, funny you mention that, Ser. You see, this weekend, Saturday to be exact...is the Queens 21st birthday," Kristoff raised a brow, crossing his arms at the notion.

"...Nearly 13 years since her parents abandoned her. Sort of an…unofficial coronation, if you will, even though the one who's _supposed_ to be crowned the new queen regnant isn't even _here _among us," Kai continued.

"I can't imagine how that must feel, being alone most of your life with no one to talk to, share stories with. Are we going to light up the town again?" Kristoff asked, leaning against the oak wood frame, face an unreadable emotion. Kai nodded, a smile painting his warm features.

"Yes, of course, we'll light up the town, but decorate it and release balloons in her honor. She can see Arendelle clear from her castle up there. So long as she knows she's not alone and can come down here anytime, it's the least we can do. She is, after all, the _only_ royal. Though not _officially_ the queen, she's all this town _has_. We can only hope she'll bring us out of this winter sooner or later." Kristoff nodded, shaking his head.

"Who can blame her? Having to deal with that kind of thing for all her life. A lot of people here sort of understand but others are just cruel," Kai stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, biting his inner cheeks.

"Did you and Gerda have a hard time with her when she was young?" Kristoff asked as Kai looked up to meet his curious gaze.

"We...didn't see much of her to be quite honest. We left food out at night for her and in the morning, the plate would be empty. It would happen with her laundry in the same manner. Then one day, she was…_gone_," He said, his brows furrowing together in recollection. The silence grew deafening as Kai tried hard not to give away too much. Kristoff, taking note of his distress, stood up, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll be sure to haul in the wood harvest as soon as possible. I was actually just coming back from a run with Sven. Should be by the end of the day tomorrow," The blonde man smiled as Kai returned one in kind. Kai replaced his top hat, tipping it slightly.

"I'll let the townies know, Ser. Much obliged in this most troubling time of year," As Kristoff waved him off, he closed the door, his hand lingering on the polished oak for a moment.

Years ago, Kristoff sold ice to this town and nearby regions. And now, he made a living off being the only one to brave the wilds to harvest wood for the townsfolk. Oh, how the times have changed. He sighed low, retreating into home for the night.

Kai pushed through the solid doors that groaned in agony, removing his top hat and scarf, shaking them both free of snow. The once grand ballroom, the talk of the town, now stood empty; with halls cold and a stark reminder of the happiness that once graced this palace. Noting the portrait of the royals as it hung proudly on the far wall, he smiled if most from fond memories. After the royal's exit, both Kai and Gerda decided to uncover the painting. This was the old castle. _Their_ old castle. And as such it shall remain.

Though the walls were laden with frost and spikes plunging from collapsed and dilapidated ceilings, there was still an eerie beauty to be had. Kai walked the dark halls as old paintings hung, long since deteriorated from the elements and the years past. Doors ripped from hinges, barrels of snow littered about the castle halls. Most rooms and parts of the castle were simply inaccessible after the young queen-to-be vanished and left an expression of her despair that spread throughout the fjord.

Only through hearsay did Kai take note of a large glass-like castle high up in the North Mountains one day. He _knew_, as did Gerda. They both knew exactly who was residing in that castle. They both knew who would never been seen in this town ever again. Frowning, he paused at the door that once held the young girl prisoner for many a year. His fingers tracked some stray frost as it lie still, coated in a thin sheen of ice, dagger-like icicles protruding from the doorframe, barring any from entry. Continuing down the hall, a soft orange glow caught his eye from a door ajar.

Kai opened the door to the study slowly, aglow with the warmth from the fireplace as he saw Gerda, working on a needlepoint. Gazing up, she smiled, gesturing to the armchair in front of her. Making his way over, the look on his aged face, the lines, the crows feet, the years had not been kind.

"Tell me what's on your mind, dear," Gerda spoke softly, the cackles of the fire licking at the pair. He wrung his hands in anxiety, glancing up at the frost-covered glass and similarly decorated ceilings.

"Do you think she's ok? Up there all alone?" Gerda set down her needlepoint, reaching over and placing her hand on his nervous ones.

"She's a smart girl, Kai. I know she's ok," The balding man nodded slightly, looking over at the fire.

"It's just…so many years and—"

_FUMP! FUMP!_

The sound caused the pair to jump. The cackling of the flames kept it from being an unusual quiet.

"Was that a knock? Someone's _here_?" Gerda stood on impulse as Kai followed suit, looking towards the door then back at each other.

Opening the door, Kai didn't immediately see anyone but before closing the door, looking down he saw a small boy, no more than 6 standing, bouncing heel to heel. Excited seemed like. Blinking in confusion, Kai smiled at the boy.

"Yes, young man? How may I help you?" The boy nodded quickly, snowflakes trickling down from around his cap.

"There's someone here! There's someone here! An _outsider,_ sir!"

"An…an _outsider_, you say?" Kai said curiously as he leaned back in the door, Gerda looking at him, puzzled just as _he_ was. Poking his head back out the door, what the boy said next would cause the pit of the old man's stomach to fall through him and down through the castle floors.

"It's the Queen's younger sister! She's here! She's come _back_!"

End Chapter 1…


	2. Footprints in the Closet

**Disclaimer: FROZEN and its affiliated characters are owned by DISNEY. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Within the Hollow Crown**

Chapter 2  
Footprints in the Closet

By: Soifon

* * *

_With voiceless eloquence they come,  
__Bright phantoms of my childhood's home…_

"Hans! Are you ready?"

"I'm almost ready, honey, hold on."

The newlyweds were preparing for an afternoon brunch. Stepping from the walk-in, a tall beauty of only 18 with strawberry blond hair done up in a bun moved to sit at her vanity. Looking at her reflection a moment, she smiled somewhat. Her face with a natural blush painting her cheeks, peppered with freckles stared back at her. Running her fingers across a silver highlight, she tucked the loose strands behind her ear before smiling wider as her husband appeared behind her.

"Anna, darling, you look magnificent," The dashing young Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles spoke as he placed his gloved hands on his Princess' shoulders, squeezing softly. She shrugged, rolling her turquoise eyes, laughing slightly.

"Oh, _please_! I look like I always do," She placed a hand atop his as he leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Hurry now, your mother and Rapunzel are waiting. I'll be in the hall," He said, waving off, leaving the Princess alone with her thoughts. Her smiled soon faded once he left the room as she stared into her reflection once more.

Anna's eyes soon drew back to the mysterious silver strands. Her mother had said it was just a gene that she inherited, premature graying she had called it. It felt as if the more she thought about it, the more her head felt as if it were about to split. Sighing heavily and rubbing her sinuses, she stood, smoothing out her dark blue dress with black bodice.

Anna moved out onto the balcony overlooking the vast oceans of Corona. Taking in a breath and smiling, she turned to retreat back indoors to meet up with Hans in the hall. Leaving the room, looking up and down the hall, she didn't see him. Shrugging it off and figuring he was already with her mother and Rapunzel, she wandered down the halls.

"Good afternoon, Maverick!" Anna waved at the man she came across, who fondly smiled back at her.

"Same to you, Your Majesty!" The tall brunette nodded in her direction. Curious, she walked over to him and the three other servants that he had in tow.

"What are you guys up to?" Anna asked, trying to peek around the broad man's body as the group then walked in a room containing most of her old furniture from when she lived in Arendelle.

"Oh, just moving an old wardrobe from here. The Queen wanted us to put it up for sale down in the marketplace," He said as the men braced themselves to pick up the heavy piece at the far end of the dark room. Anna only half heard what Maverick had said, exploring the old space. She hadn't been in this room in _years_, seeing her old bed from her childhood and toys she used to play with.

Maverick saw the girl exploring, smiling, "Perhaps if you could _see_ it would be more fascinating, Your Majesty."

And with that, Maverick pulled open the curtains of the high windows, the room suddenly bathed by the bright afternoon sunlight. Anna blinked at the intensity, grinning over at him before continuing her little expedition. Running her fingers over the dust covered artifacts; her eyes were drawn to what appeared to be a portrait covered by a sheet on the opposite side of the room. In fact, she saw several pieces of art protected from the elements.

"Hey, Maverick, I thought my mother hung up all the portraits?" Anna called over to him. She heard footsteps behind her, crossing her arms at the four or five rectangles leaning against the wall. Maverick made a noise, scratching his short scruffy hair.

"Odd, I remember quite distinctly that we hung _all_ the pieces that the Queen pointed out," His blue eyes met with Anna's curious ones, turning to stare at them once more, rubbing her chin. A wolfish grin spread across her delicate features.

"Let's open 'em!"

"Where _is_ she, Hans? She should have been down here a while ago," The Queen said, raising a slender brow at the young man who could only shrug.

"I guess she got caught up. Perhaps we should go and seek her out?" He suggested.

"I second that notion!" A spunky brunette voiced, smiling as bright as her emerald eyes, strolling to the kitchen. The Queen nodded in defeat, sighing as she stood up.

"We shall, come along now, Rapunzel, Hans."

The search did not take too long as the trio ended up heading towards a chorus of excited voices. Hans and Rapunzel entered the room in which the sounds emanated, the Queen not far behind. The trio saw a group huddled around the far back right of the room. Weaving her way through old despondent memorabilia and furniture, the Queen could swear she had heard—

"She's _beautiful_! I wonder who she is!"

The Queen then quickly made her way over to the sound of her daughter's voice, pushing her way through the thicket of men. Hans and Rapunzel were soon beside her. Anna's back was to the group and she was holding something in her hands. And she knew. She knew _exactly_ what her daughter was holding. The Queen's heart sank as the day she dreaded in her darkest dreams has now finally come.

"…Anna."

"Mother! Who _is _this beautiful girl? I feel like I've seen her somewhere? Like some crazy deja-vu huh?"

The Queen stood, mouth dry and silent. Both Rapunzel and Hans looked at her, waiting for her to speak. But she did not. Anna glanced over her shoulder, and then turned to meet her mother's distraught expression. Placing the portrait down hastily, Anna rushed to her mother's side, holding her shoulders.

"Mother, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

But the Queen did not rouse from her dreamlike state. She stared into the painted crystal blue eyes of her eldest daughter, smiling. _Smiling_. The child's striking platinum blonde hair done in a single braid, hands clasped in front of her. She remembered that because she herself braided her hair for that day.

"_But mother, sitting for a portrait sounds sooo __**boring**__! What if I have to go potty?"_

"_Oh, come now, Elsa dear. It will only be for a while. You'll be fine," The Queen carefully combed the soft strands of blonde locks as the girl sat happily in her lap, smiling._

"_Elsa! Elsa! Let's go play!" A young Anna pushed her way through the doors to their bedroom, skipping right up to the pair as Elsa giggled._

"_I can't yet! I'm getting my portrait done today, 'member? But mother said it won't be for long," The girl pouted at the strawberry blonde who mirrored the expression, clasping her elder's hands in hers. Anna leaned over to Elsa's ear, whispering._

"_When you're done… Do you wanna build a snowman?" Leaning back, the sparkle in Elsa's eye could be seen in Anna's own as she nodded shyly. Anna hopped up and down, her hands still clasping the elder's own._

"_Now, now, Anna! I'm trying to braid Elsa's hair. Go run and play with Gerda," The Queen said sternly, smiling down at her younger daughter. Anna frowned and then nodded._

"_Okay, mother. See ya later, Elsa!"_

And then the Queen's world began to fade to black. Her heart raced; sweat beading along her brow, breath coming in short gasps. The distant voice of her younger daughter was not enough to keep the Queen from fainting in her arms.

End chapter 2…

Notes:

Ok so, this story **will** contain incest as well as dark themes.  
Already have the general direction I wanna go with this.  
And I like where I'm going so far and I hope you guys are too.

Until next time,  
Cheers!


	3. Follow the Solid Ice Road

**Disclaimer: FROZEN and its affiliated characters are owned by DISNEY. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Within the Hollow Crown**

Chapter 3  
Follow the Solid Ice Road

By: Soifon

* * *

_Is all that we see or seem,  
__But a dream within a dream?_

The fjord was frozen as far as the eye could see. The ship could only graze the edge of the ice that met the lapping of the ocean, dropping anchor onto the ice. A crew of four lowered themselves onto the frozen sea, securing the area for the Princess. Hans looked over at what was left of the town from the main deck; it was eerie and dark, almost ghostlike. Frowning, he turned and saw the Princess talking to the captain.

"Aye, Your Majesty. I assume the trip could take anywhere from a day to two days tops. Arendelle's Eternal Winter spread like wildfire all around this region. There's just no other way there," He stated gravely though the Princess remained undeterred.

"Give me my horse then! I'll make the trip alone," Anna stated brazenly, astonishing the men on board. Hans rushed over to her side, holding her arm and pulling her aside, concern flashing across his face.

"Anna, are you crazy? It's dangerous! I can go—" The Princess held her hand up, stopping the Prince from speaking further. The look in her eyes changed; she was going no matter the cost. An abrupt thought came to pass, looking over Hans questionably.

"Did you know?" Hans blinked in confusion, shaking his head.

"That your parents left a _child_ to fend for herself, no! If I did I would've told you, Anna!" Hans reassured her. She clenched her jaw, turning to make her leave.

"You need to stay here, Hans. Keep the crew safe. I'll be back," Anna moved and flung her legs over the main deck as the crew helped the Princess down. Her horse was soon by her side. The crew secured her packs of fruit and nourishment for her trip. On her horse, she turns to the crew and Hans, waving before putting on her hood.

"_Hyah_!"

In the distance as crews worked tirelessly bringing in the fish harvest for the day, a distant galloping caught the deck hand's attention. Looking up, he squinted his eyes in the direction, the flurries of snow blurring his vision to but a few feet before him. The sound was gone. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks with him. Hauling another crate to another crew-member, he heard it again, the distinct clopping of hooves. Stopping and searching for the source to satiate his curiosity, a form came into view.

"Sir… _SIR_! An outsider!"

The horse made its way along the dock as curious eyes watched from the windows, heads peeking out, and excited whispers travelled. As the mysterious stranger made their way into what used to be the town square, they stopped. The air was calm, onlookers watching, and the fishing crew close behind as the outsider raised their hands to remove the hood.

"Princess Anna!"

"It's been so long, Kai! Gerda!"

The trio hugged the moment she approached her old home, Anna burying her face between the two. Emotions ran high as Anna fell to her knees in their arms, sobbing uncontrollably as both Kai and Gerda did their best to console the distressed Princess. The afternoon was spent listening to Anna speak of her adventures in Corona.

But the mood quickly turned bitter when she revealed that it had all been just a charade. About how her parents had lied to her about why they moved from Arendelle, about the silver highlight in her hair, and worst of all, about how she was an only child.

"Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry you had to go through those years of lies," Gerda put her arm around the girl who rests her head on the woman's shoulder. Kai sat across from them, taking a deep breath.

"Your sister…" He started slowly as Anna's attention snapped back, her eyes spurring him on. Gerda felt Anna tense up at the mere mention of her sister, running her thumb over the back of her hand reassuringly.

"She locked herself away… She was torn, demoralized, it was so very obvious. But she wouldn't let anyone get close. No one, not even Gerda or I, saw her since the day your family left her," The man looked up at Anna, fresh tears finding their exit over her freckled cheeks, feeling the urge to cry all the more inviting.

"I…I had no idea. I'd always felt as if…_something_…a piece of me was _missing_," The Princess dried her eyes, looking down at her lap in shame. Shaking her head as Gerda rubbed the young Princess' back softly.

"Dear, it wasn't your fault. Your sister—" Anna's head shot up, staring at Gerda intently.

"Her name. Tell me what her name is," The Princess grasped the woman's hands in her own in desperation.

"…Elsa, Anna. Her name is Elsa," Kai answered, Anna's turquoise eyes quickly upon him. Her eyes closed, holding her head in her hands now.

"Mother, she couldn't bring herself to tell me her name," Anna admitted in irritation, sniffling, keeping her head in her hands.

"_Anna, please—" _

_"Tell me __**now**__! Who __**is**__ she? Why have you lied to me! Why did you keep this from me!" Anna was enraged, picking up a vase and throwing it clear across the room in ire. The Queen shook her head, trying to console her daughter, who only backed away from her touch__._

"_I…I can't speak her name. But please believe it was to __**protect**__ you—"_

"_Lies! She would've __**never**__ hurt me intentionally! You said yourself it was just an __**accident**__!" The King was called and pushed his way through the main hall doors, Anna looking up at him with a repugnance that he felt in the base of his spine._

"_Sweetheart—" He started towards her. Anna quickly backed away._

"_You left a child __**alone**__ for 13 fucking years!?" What the hell is __**wrong**__ with you!?"_

_The King moved over to the Queen, holding her. Anna could feel the veins protruding from her temples, clenching and unclenching her fists, pacing the floor in front of them. Anna stopped, turning to them__._

"_I'm going back."_

"_Anna, no—!" Anna glowered up at her mother, an intensity behind her eyes that none could pacify__._

"_Try and stop me, mother…" _

"Where is she now? Is she here?" Anna stood up, but not before Gerda took hold of her hand. The Princess turned to meet Gerda despondent eyes. Anna shook her head.

"No, no, she can't—"

"She's holed up in an ice castle in the North Mountains," Kai said standing beside Gerda. Anna looked between the too, relief flooding over her.

"I need to go up there. I'm going, I need to find her," Anna concluded, Kai and Gerda nodding.

"I'm sure she's waiting for you, dear," Gerda smiled at the young girl. Anna moved to hug them both.

"Thank you. For taking care of her," She whispered.

Oooooooooo

"Alright, so maybe I was…getting ahead of myself a bit," The Princess mumbled, staring up the steep slopes and rocky mountainous region. Exhaling heavily, she snapped the reigns as the horse trudged on. Anna was admiring her surroundings, the snow, the icicles, the frost covered trees. The winter wonderland surrounded her, gazing up and around in awe.

"My sister…did all _this_?"

The mountain felt as if it were going on forever. The fresh powder coating the ground and the crunch beneath the hooves, the fresh mountain air brought a calm over Anna. She smiled to herself. She would make this right. She would find her sister. She would bring her home. _Home_. The thought caused the Princess to smile.

"Elsa! ELSA! It's me, Anna!" She called out.

"I, um, I remember everything now! Well, not really! But I was _told _about what happened!" Anna shouted to the trees and to the sky and to the mountains around her. The wavering of her voice caused a rumble, giving way to an avalanche of snow from a nearby tree, startling the horse, knocking her off and into the pile of snow.

"No, no, _NO_! Crap! It's ok, I'm good. I'm alright," Anna mumbled from the pile of snow.

"Ok, I lied, I'm cold. Sooo cold. She couldn't have powers of heat or something," Anna's teeth began to chatter as she made her way through the trees, hugging her cloak to her body.

The snow was only getting deeper, up to the knees now in fresh powder and coated in frost. She was shivering and her teeth couldn't stop chattering. Nightfall was beginning to set in as she pushed on. Feeling hopeless, she blew into her hands, rubbing them together before looking up.

From where she stood atop the hill, a structure far in the distance that looked like glass caught her eye. It was almost ethereal in the moonlight, appearing to give off this glow. Anna's entire mood changed as she smiled broadly.

"That's…That _must_ be it… I'm coming, Elsa! Hold on! Oh shiiii—"

Anna slipped suddenly, sent tumbling down the snowy hillside.

oooooooooo

Reaching a clearing, Anna was close, munching an apple from her pouch. She was going to make it. Struggles be damned, Anna was going to do this. Weaving her way through the trees, she smiled, flicking at a few of the dewdrops that had frozen on the wisps, sounding like wind charms.

"So beautiful…" She mumbled to no one in particular.

"Isn't it? I love the snow almost as much as warm hugs!"

Anna nodded, taking another bite. She abruptly stopped, mid-bite, looking around for the source of the voice. She looked up and then around her.

"Oh, hi!" Looking down behind her was this little snowman.

"What the…!" She jumped back as he just smiled up at her, waving his twiggy arms.

"You're alive? …You're alive. I must be losing my damn mind," Anna mumbled as he bounced up to her.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He smiled wide, spreading his twiggy arms.

Anna stared at him a moment. He seemed familiar. Her mind was trying hard to recollect just why he was significant and why her mind won't let him go. He waved from side to side, her eyes watching him carefully. Anna then as if she had been struck by lightning, she leaned close to him in exhilaration.

"Of _course__,_ Olaf!" She picked him up and swung him around, sending the little guy into a fit of giggles.

"Hello, Olaf, my name is Anna," She said, setting him down.

"Hi, Anna!" Staring at him a moment, Olaf was missing something.

"Come here a moment, Olaf," The little snowman hopped closer. Anna retrieved a carrot from her bag, pushing it where his nose would be. His reaction was priceless.

"I've always wanted a nose! This is great!" Olaf began to run around in circles when a thought just occurred to her.

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?"

"Yea, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can you take me to her?

"Yea, why?"

"I need to make things right after all these years, Olaf," Anna whispered solemnly, holding his twiggy hands as he smiled, nodding. Bouncing back, hobbling off, he pointed towards even more mountains.

"This way, Anna!"

oooooooooo

"Whoa…"

Anna whispered, emerging from the crevice in the side of mountain with Olaf in tow. The glass-like castle was even more magnificent in person. The crystal spires, the glacial towers, and the shimmering staircase that led up to it were all stunning, superlative in all its complexity.

"Oh, Anna, there's something else you should know," Olaf mentioned, Anna looking down at him with an inquisitive gaze.

"Of course, Olaf. What is it?"

"Marshmallow!"

Anna raised a brow, her smile fading somewhat, "Marsh…mallow?"

He nodded, "Yea, _him_!"

Anna followed his twig arm up along the body of a large ghastly beast made entirely of snow standing before her, blocking the only way up to the castle. Her mouth was wide open, staring up at the beast.

"…Marshmallow." Anna gulped and pointed at him in stupor, his roar filling the night sky, rumbling the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll distract him!" Olaf said running towards him and circling his legs as quickly as his stubbly legs could carry him. Anna flipped on her hood and made a mad dash towards the staircase, avoiding the roars behind her. Olaf continued to weave in and between Marshmallow legs, preventing the beast from stepping anywhere.

Dashing up the staircase, she made the split second decision to forego knocking, slamming her body into the solid ice doors. The action caused the large doors to swing open, her body skidding across the ice floor.

"Ohh crap, crap, _crap_!"

Anna slammed into the wall, which not surprisingly, was made of solid ice. Rubbing her head, readjusting her hood, she got up, holding her back, balancing herself on the ice floor. Regaining her composure, she looked up and all around the court, noting the complexity wasn't just on the outside but the intricacies and detail were all over this palace. The fountain, frozen in time in the middle to the snowflakes etched into the ceilings. A smile formed on Anna's lips in childlike wonder.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The voice from atop the dual staircase caused the Princess to jump. She turned around; looking up at the top of the staircase stood the most gorgeous woman Anna had ever laid her eyes upon. Shifting her hood somewhat, the woman was simply _striking_. Tall, thin in frame with a braid of platinum blonde cascading down over her shoulder.

"…just like the portrait." Anna breathed in admiration at the woman.

The woman saw her, holding out her palm towards the Princess defensively. She watched as a flurry of frost formed around her hand. Her eyes widened at an unexpected realization: the woman was about to attack her. Anna threw her hands in front of her in a panic.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, _wait_! Elsa, it's _me__,_ Anna!"

End Chapter 3…


	4. Earn my Memory

**Disclaimer: FROZEN and its affiliated characters are owned by DISNEY. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Within the Hollow Crown**

Chapter 4  
Earn my Memory

By: Soifon

* * *

_All I ask of you is try to earn my memory,_  
_Make me remember you like you remember me…_

Anna whipped off her hood swiftly. The frost around Elsa fingertips dissipated as her fingers curled into a fist, trembling, the tremors sending waves through her body. Elsa's mouth was open but no sound came from it. She gripped the banister of the staircase to steady herself, Anna carefully making her way up the stairs.

"Elsa…" The name floated from Anna's lips like a snowflake on the first night of winter.

The woman retreated suddenly, twitching at the sound of her name. Her electric blue depths, scarred, hurt from years of isolation, turning and bolting up the glass stairway.

"Elsa!" Anna wanted so bad just to hold her, to tell her it would be ok. The damage had long been done, moving to chase after her sister. Upon reaching the top, Anna walked through an archway created by solid ice into a room she figured was her sister's bedroom. She stood underneath a vast network of icicles that formed a chandelier that hung above her.

"…That's…whoa," Her voice, still childlike at the intricacy of her sister's design. Walking up to a wall, she ran her thin fingers over the ice-like glass, snowflakes etched into the surface.

"How did you find me?" Anna whipped around to find her sister standing in the balcony doorway. Elsa was holding herself, thin eyebrows furrowed together in perplexity. Anna didn't make any moves to get closer to Elsa, not wanting to incite any fear.

"Um, well, would you like the short version or the bullshit version?" Anna smiled apprehensively. Elsa tensed slightly; the sound of such vulgarity caused the woman pause. Anna noticed her expression and quickly cleared up any misinterpretation, holding her hands up in defense.

"Trust me, I spent the last 13 years of my life thinking I was the only child. There's _a lot_ of fucky stuff going on that I'm trying to wrap my head around right now," As she spoke, Anna's eyes flickered to Elsa, whose shoulders had relaxed. Elsa walked towards the redhead tentatively.

"What exactly do you remember?" Elsa's words echoed within her mind. What _did_ she remember? Anna sighed, closing her eyes, allowing the question to sink for a moment.

"Nothing. Of _you_? Definitely nothing," Anna opened her eyes to Elsa who was facing away from her.

"I _know_ you don't remember, Anna. I know you don't remember anything," Elsa looked at Anna from the corner of her eye, awaiting her reaction. Surprisingly, the redhead didn't show any signs of confusion.

"Then _tell_ me what happened!" Anna stalked up to the blonde, who reacted by quickly backing up, causing Anna to stop suddenly. The blonde held her hand up, pursing her lips.

"You need to _earn_ the memories, Anna." Elsa spoke, crossing her arms.

"_Earn_ them?" Anna's hands dropped to her sides. Elsa circled the redhead slowly.

"You spent years thinking you were the only child. I spent the same number of years in solitude. What happened to you wasn't your fault. You had no hand in the reason you can't remember," Stopping several feet in front of the redhead whose eyes remained locked with Elsa's.

"But if you want me to tell you everything, well, you're going to have to _earn_ that right."

Anna nodded, "Well, I mean, I've been gone for _years_ and then just popping up out of no where, barging into your castle, asking to know everything. And like you don't know _me_ and I _definitely_ don't know _you_ and yea, I'd be freaked out too. So, I can roll with that. I'll earn them," She smiled smugly, crossing her arms. Elsa didn't return the smile, instead, walking back towards the balcony, standing in the doorway.

"We're going to do this _my _way, Anna," Elsa started, back to her sister.

"Of course! I mean, _your _house, _your_ rules right? And _what _a house I might add. It's like really huge and sweet God, did you really make _all_ this? I lose my shit just trying to find my way to the bathroom," She rambled, still looking around the space.

"You can stay here with me for however long you wish. You can ask as many questions as you like. But there's a catch," Elsa turned to meet her sister's gaze. Anna's eyes lit up with expectation.

"You can only ask one question a day," Elsa held up a single finger.

Anna blinked, "One? Any question?"

"Any question."

"But only one."

"Only one."

"Does that start now?" Anna asked, catching Elsa off guard, the blonde looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, well, sure—"

"So, why did you run just now? Like was it fear or shock or—crap, that's like 3 right? Damn," Anna smacked her forehead. Elsa shook her head a bit, smiling somewhat.

"It's fine, Anna. And I ran because after spending so much time alone, you of all people came crashing through my castle. It was shocking for the most part, astonishment, but not fear," As Elsa spoke, she leaned her back against the doorway of the balcony. Anna nodded.

"So, just the shock of me being here after all these years. Makes sense. I'd have probably passed out but that's just _me_," Anna laughed low, Elsa looking over at the girl.

"You didn't come here alone, I assume. What of your entourage?" Elsa questioned, curious eyes looking her over.

"What? Oh. OH! Hans! I almost forgot about him!" Anna held her head.

"You need to make the decision. Will you stay here and earn my memory or will you return to Corona?" Elsa watched her sister for a moment. Anna had grown so much since she last remembered her. She was tall, slim and with such a melodic voice that Elsa hadn't realized how much she missed the sound of another's voice in her ears.

"I _need_ to _know_! _Screw_ everything else right now, Elsa!" The redhead threw her hands up in frustration. Elsa blinked, opening her mouth to speak before Anna continued with a passion the woman had not seen or felt in _years_.

"I mean, my _life_ has been taken from me, my memories of _you_, of how life used to be, of this silver highlight in my hair, of _everything_! My life was a _lie_!This wasn't _fair_! This…this wasn't _right_… I-I need to remember you, Elsa," Anna suddenly dropped to her knees, pounding the ice floor beneath her as she hung her head. Elsa watched, frowning somewhat, moving over to stand before her, bending down to her level, reaching to touch her shoulder. But she stopped short, pulling her hand back, holding it.

"You'll remember soon enough, Anna. I promise," Anna looked up at Elsa. She looked almost angelic, the moonlight hung high in the sky, casting an eerie luminescence behind her older sister. Elsa's dress positively glowed in the shimmering light, her hair a golden crown framing her fair face, and eyes like the bluest skies she had ever stared into.

"I want to stay here…with _you_, Elsa. I need to know why I was forced to leave you behind," Anna's voice wavered under the heavy emotion.

Elsa smiled somewhat. She was gorgeous. Anna had never imagined in a million years someone as beautiful as she would be _her_ sister. Elsa was without a doubt the epitome of sophistication and poise, grace and civility. Anna wanted to know everything about her, she wanted to know what made her so enigmatic, so feared, so…_beautiful_.

"…What?" Anna shook her head, looking up at a confused Elsa.

"Hm? What, what?" The redhead stood, dusting off her dress, her sister still staring at her with her eyebrow raised.

"You…You called me beautiful, Anna," There was a faint blush that crept along Elsa's neck. Anna was staring at her for a moment before it clicked.

"_Crap_, did I say that out loud!"

Anna threw her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously as the sister's shared a laugh together. Anna wanted this, she wanted to know. She would gladly leave Corona and Hans behind if only to find out why her life had been a lie.

So many questions bounced around her mind, not just about Elsa but about her life. Was Rapunzel really her cousin? Or Hans? Was he really the only eligible bachelor around the Isles? Just so much to question, so much to think about. Anna made the conscious decision that tomorrow morning, she would set out to send Hans and the crew back to Corona. The empty feeling Anna had long felt in the pit of her heart all throughout her life has now finally receded.

Elsa was the missing element in her life. And she wanted to be with the one person she felt understood her. She would stay here and learn about what was wrongfully taken from her.

End chapter 4…


	5. The Walls That Consume Us

**Disclaimer: FROZEN and its affiliated characters are owned by DISNEY. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Within the Hollow Crown**

Chapter 5  
The Walls That Consume Us

By: Soifon 

* * *

_But if you gaze upon the mirror once more, look with open eyes,  
__For if you do not like the out, you can take a look inside._

_"Staying_? Anna, are you crazy? What if she _hurts_-" Anna was quick to silence Hans with a glare of her turquoise eyes. He closed his mouth.

The captain and crew were silent as well, but not because of the tension in the air, more so because Anna had not returned on her faithful steed but a large frosty _beast_. When Anna reappeared, it was not a joyous event. She was upset, quiet and didn't speak of what she found or what transpired.

Hans had tried to coax the woman into speaking but she would have none of it. Anna was going to stay here in Arendelle for an unspecified amount of time. Hans wasn't happy with this arrangement but his disapproval didn't seem to sway Anna's decision in the least.

"Marshmallow!" The sprightly redhead called, the towering snow creature lowered itself on bended knee.

Anna quickly wandered up to it, a hand suddenly upon her shoulder. The action caused a rise out of Marshmallow, who growled low, icicle-like daggers protruding slowly from his back. Anna looked up at it, giving a silent approval as he relaxed, daggers receding inside his back. Shrugging off the princes' hand, she crossed her arms.

"I've made up my mind. Go back to Corona and tell my 'parents' I'm staying with my sister. And if they protest, well, this guy behind me is most certainly not the only one of his kind," Anna concluded, eyeballing her husband. He stood with his mouth slightly agape, hands at his side.

"But Anna, what about... _us_," He gestured towards himself, his face a look of despair.

The couple had only been married less than 6 months, barely enough time to settle into what _should_ have been the time of her life. Anna had been smitten the moment she laid eyes on the dashing prince. But the swift courtship was hardly anything Anna had wanted. Everything between the pair seemed to happen at a pace far faster than she was comfortable with. What was but a simple crush became an engagement unto marriage.

Anna barely had any time to fully register that she was simply being married off for the sake of the kingdom. Her parents had glorified the prince and all his deeds, making him seem all but perfect.

_Too perfect._

After realizing the lies that rest with the castle walls, she was hesitant to believe this courtship was nothing more than another ploy. Just another wall for the princess to scale in trying to find the truth. They never had a proper honeymoon, nor had they "christened any sheets". They both still stayed with her mother, her father in the process of quickly finding them a love nest.

Anna was more than certain that once she spoke to her sister, she would be made aware of just how much of a lie her life had really been. She would be made a fool of no longer. This is what she felt she needed: to remove herself, to be alone, to be _free_.

"Hans, just do as I say, _please_," The princess gave him a look, sighing softly. Backing up, she felt the soft powder of snow beneath her bum, Marshmallow lifted her and placed her upon his shoulder.

"I _will_ come back for you in one week, Anna—"

"_No_ you won't. You nor _anyone_ else needs to come for me. My sister will take care of me," Anna spoke as Marshmallow turned, stalking slowly and carefully through the curious town square, leaving a staggered prince behind.

oooooooooooo

"Oh, she's absolutely _gorgeous_, Gerda," The princess squealed, holding the woman's hands who giggled right along with the girl. Kai smiled, setting up tea for them as he made his way into the room.

"So, Elsa is well?" Kai asked, putting and tea for Anna and Gerda. Anna's eyes remained lit.

"She is. She's very well, her castle is so amazing," Anna smiled as Kai joined them.

"So what's this arrangement?" Kai questioned.

"As long as I stay with her in the castle, she'll answer me one question a day. Any question!" She says excitedly.

"I hope you get _all_ the answers you seek, Anna. You've waited _long_ enough, dear," Gerda said, patting the young woman's hand gently.

oooooooooooo

"Elsa? I'm back!"

Marshmallow placed the princess down as she moved into the space. Looking up at the spiral stairs. The blonde emerged, smiling at the redhead, hands clasped in front of her gracefully.

"Took care of everything?" Elsa asked, starting to fidget with her pale hands. Anna made her way up along the stairs.

"Yep! Took care of it. I'm staying and we'll be back to being the best of sisters in no time," She smiled. Elsa nodded, looking down at her hands then back up at her sister.

"So, you ready to ask your question?"

"Is this timed? Do I have like 10 seconds? Oh sweet Jesus, how many minutes left?!" Anna panicked suddenly, walking up to the blonde who slowly backed away, laughing nervously.

"N-no, no, you take all the time you need," Elsa reassured, holding her hands up at Anna.

"Oh, _good_! Hah, I'd have asked something stupid like do you still like ice in your water," Anna burst into laughter at her own joke. Elsa watched her sister a moment, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. She had remembered all the times they spent together, laughing, building snow forts and snowmen. She didn't notice that Anna had stared at the blonde for a moment now.

Anna was smiling like an idiot as Elsa seemed lost in her own thoughts. Bright crystal blues glazed over in deep thought, toying with her thin fingers, biting her lower lip. She was just _beautiful_. Anna couldn't take her eyes off her.

"…Elsa?" Anna called, smiling as her sister looked up at her with a vacant stare.

"Hm?" Elsa blinked at the redhead who found herself giggling.

"You were spacing out, sis," Anna teased, grinning as Elsa's face turned a few shades of red, turning away from her sister in embarrassment. Elsa soon hurriedly scampered up the glass stairs, the train of her dress like a crystal curtain behind her.

"I'll…be in the study if you need me, Anna…"

oooooooooooo

Anna had wandered the halls of the crystal castle, admiring all the while pondering what question to ask her sister. Running her delicate fingers over the ice, she stopped when she reached a door that was ajar. Walking up to the tall door, she pushed on it lightly before the ice helped slide the door completely open.

Anna's jaw dropped at the bookcases that lined the walls. Tall bookcases made of ice on her left and right with one that wasn't flush against the furthest wall in front of her. It was offset, closer to the center of the room. Books lined all the cases. _Books? But…how?_

The space in front of the offset bookcase lie littered with pillows, very large ones in a sunken bunker type seating arrangement. Anna maneuvered herself around the seating on the floor, rounding the offset bookcase. Behind it several feet, rest a desk also made of ice. And seated at the desk reading was her sister. Elsa had her back to Anna, reclined, leaning back, peaceful and engrossed in the book in her hands.

"…Elsa?" Anna whispered softly.

Elsa jumped slightly, turning to meet the curious gaze of her younger. She smiled and gestured her to come forward, setting the book down.

"Hi, Anna, so, you've found my study," Elsa laughed a bit, smiling.

"This…_wow_, all these books. Where did you get them?" Anna asked, standing in front of the desk before Elsa. The blonde smiled, running her fingers along the book still beneath her fingertips.

"Back when I first fled Old Castle Arendelle, I took some books with me from the Great Library. But the few I clutched in my hands, I finished within a few days of being up here," She then stood, walking towards the balcony windows behind the desk, seating herself slightly against the window sill.

"So, every few days after Gerda and Kai went to sleep, I'd sneak back into the castle and take a few more books each time," Elsa seemed to smile at the memory. Anna was listening intently, smiling along with her as she moved, closing the gap between them.

"After just a few months, I was able to retrieve nearly all the books from the Great Library. I'm still not done yet but I—" Elsa stopped speaking, suddenly realizing how close Anna was, nearly a foot away from her, sitting opposite on the window sill.

Anna was still smiling, waiting for her to continue. All the breath in her being felt as if it had been sucked from her in one fluid motion. The redhead tilted her head to the side at Elsa's reaction to her. The blonde removed herself from the window, exhaling suddenly.

"—I still have a few more to retrieve. But…I have the bulk of the library," Elsa concluded quickly, having walked backwards back towards her desk, bumping into it ungracefully, gripping it tightly.

"Why do you freak out when I get close to you, Els," Anna questioned sensitively, remaining where she was. Elsa shook her head, holding up a single finger, gazing into her sister's eyes, arching a slender brow.

"_One_ question a day…"

"Wait, WHAT!? What the _hell_!? That counted?! But it was about _books_, Elsa! That's not _fair_!" Anna pouted, stamping her foot, puffing out her cheeks. Elsa held her stomach as she laughed at the childish display. Anna growled, cheeks still puffed out.

"A question is a _question_, Anna. Be a bit more creative in your inquiries and perhaps you can get me to talk more freely without counting against those restrictions," Elsa said, wriggling her finger at Anna. Anna crossed her arms and huffed.

"You _suck_," Anna grumbled, pouting.

Elsa felt laughter erupt from her once more, her voice like a floral melody to the princess' ears. Anna stopped frowning a moment to watch her for a moment. Her laughter was light, fluttering, and sweet. The way her lips curved, to the way her hand attempted to suppress the laughter that echoed in the study. Her cheeks; rosy, her smile; radiant. _Flawless, so flawless_.

Elsa's laughter ceased, realizing that Anna was staring at her. She cleared her throat as she watched Anna. The princess was seriously gazing at her. Not past her but _right at her_. Elsa blinked, waving her hand at the princess.

"—Anna?"

"—you're gorgeous, Elsa," The words fled her lips before she could catch herself.

Barely audible but loud enough to grace the blonde's ears. Elsa was now the one who stared at Anna. They were both watching one another, the walls feeling as if they were closing in, smothering the pair. But a comfortable smothering, as if the room walls were _embracing_ them. Pushing them towards one another.

"I…we should get some sleep," Elsa breathed as she shimmied her way around the desk in reverse, watching Anna. The princess stood there, watching Elsa retreat and disappear from the study.

Anna stayed for a moment, collecting her thoughts. Sighing quietly, she followed her sister. But not too closely. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day together. And another question to ask. But just _one_ question. _Any_ question.

End chapter 5…


	6. On Your Life

**Disclaimer: FROZEN and its affiliated characters are owned by DISNEY. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Within the Hollow Crown**

Chapter 6  
On Your Life

By: Soifon

* * *

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save,  
__Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave…_

Throughout the night, Anna found it hard to find solace. Tossing and turning, aimlessly trying to find that sliver of sleep that would allow her brain to relax. But there was something lingering in the far reaches of her mind that wouldn't give her that reprieve. As she lay on her back, staring up at the crystal ceiling, she couldn't help but wonder what else her elder had to tell her. Elsa by no means gave short answers and was ready to expand her thoughts.

Pursing her lips, Anna clung to the sheets. She had to ask the right questions if she was going to get anywhere unraveling the mystery behind her past. Anna rolled onto her side, facing a large window. Her mind crawled back to thoughts of a young Elsa, sneaking to and fro the Old Castle Arendelle, taking books to keep her company. She sighed softly at the thought, her sister living here _alone_ for so many years. How on earth could she have put up with such a burden, such a position, such _isolation_?

Anna had to think of the right questions. Of course, she wanted to get to know her sister better and perhaps jumping right into grilling her wouldn't be the best solution. Anna wanted to know just how Elsa managed herself, how she lived, thought; how she became the goddess she is today. She wanted to be sure to ask something that would naturally coax her sister into speaking freely of the life she used to live and how she came to be.

oooooooooo

"Good morning, Elsa," The redhead smiled from the wide opening into what was a kitchen area. Elsa was seated at an island, reading another book. Looking up at her younger, she smiled back, closing the book.

"Morning, Anna, did you sleep well?" She asked, suddenly curious of her sister's comfort and accommodations.

"Well, no, I didn't. I…stayed up most of the night…thinking about _you_," Anna had been fidgeting, wringing her hands fretfully, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Oh? What about me?" Elsa questioned gingerly, both hands moving to folding themselves on her lap.

Anna bit her lower lip, moving to the opposite end of the island, placing both her hands against the edge of the table. She knew Elsa's eyes were on her as she closed her own. Her mind pushed and pulled, it felt as if her head was going to split. She had so much to say and yet so little time to get it all out on the table. Anna took a breath, looking up at Elsa.

"Just about how you managed and lived up here all alone for so many years. It must've been scary for someone so young," As Anna spoke, her eyes would travel from Elsa's stalwart blue eyes, down along her cheeks, her jawline, right down along the fabric of her plunging neckline.

Elsa shuffled in her seat uneasily, at the thought of having to recollect such things. She bit her bottom lip, tugging on the sleeves of her dress. Anna watched, resting herself on the island, holding her arms as she leaned against the countertop. The princess found herself admiring her elder's sheer splendor. To think that she was the younger sister of someone so attractive and that such beauty was hidden away for so long caused her heart to ache.

"It was…tough to say the least but certainly not insufferable," Elsa started, looking at the countertop as if searching for something. Anna bowed her head a bit, hoping to meet her sister's exquisite eyes.

"I suppose for anyone so young, it had to have been something life altering. It must've been quite an adventure out here in the cold," Anna said, shuffling carefully around the countertop, slowly making her way towards her sister. Elsa was too busy prying her mind for responses.

"Well, yes, but the cold never bothered me anyway. And I built this castle; I could defend myself quite easily by _my_ hand or Marshmallow's. So, surviving was more-so matter of keeping myself entertained and gathering food," Elsa smiled halfheartedly up at Anna who was now right next to her. Her expression changed and before she could get up to move, Anna hooked her arms around Elsa's. The elder, entranced by her sister's enthralling gaze could only open her mouth, no sound emanating from her.

"_Stay_. Stop running from me, Elsa," Anna pleaded, her eyes begging. Elsa shook her head slowly, turning away from her captivating gaze, biting her lower lip.

"I…I just…I don't want to hurt you by accide—" Before she could finish, Anna grabbed her by both her shoulders, forcing the elder to face her.

"You _won't_! You didn't before and you _damn_ sure won't now!" Anna's face was mere inches from Elsa's, the closeness causing a blush to creep up along her pale cheeks. The redhead saw this, biting back a grin.

"I forgot you haven't really been close to anyone in…forever really," Anna whispered, leaning back slightly but still holding Elsa's shoulders firmly, keeping the woman in place.

"I…well, yes. It's just… It's still _new_ to me," Elsa smiled meekly up at the girl who still held her as she sat on the stool. The blonde could hear her heart pounding in her ears like thunder rapping at her castle doors. Anna's hands soon slid down her shoulders over her arms, rubbing them a little. The action causing Elsa's skin to prickle, goosebumps traveling along her shoulders, the hair standing at attention on the back of her neck.

"You um…I, well, it's not _unpleasant_. Being close. I just…need to be _careful_," She whispered. Anna simply nodded, suddenly wrapping her arms around the woman, hugging her tight. Elsa gasped, arms rigid at her sides.

"Just hug me back already, jeeze. You won't hurt me, Els," Anna reassured, pressing her cheek to her shoulder. Elsa exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding slowly, bringing her arms and enclosing them around Anna's midsection. She sighed, closing her eyes, face pressed comfortably against Anna's shoulder.

"Tell me more about your childhood here, Els," Anna whispered against her shoulder. Elsa began to draw circles against Anna's lower back, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"Well, I spent many nights in my study, reading up on the world outside the fjord. I also practiced my frost abilities, attack and defending just in case I needed to protect myself," As she spoke, she felt Anna's hands mimicking her own gestures, drawing lazily along her lower back.

"The fjord is frozen solid. It's like an eternal winter wonderland out there," Anna said, moving to rest her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"I know. I caused the freeze on purpose," Elsa murmured against her shoulder, ceasing her ministrations with her fingers against Anna's lower.

Elsa felt the princess stiffen in her arms, waiting for Anna to push her away in contempt. Waiting for her to chastise her about accountability, about integrity, and dignity above all else, but it never came. Instead, she felt Anna's grip tighten, pulling her closer against her. Elsa gasped quietly at the gesture.

"You were afraid. You were _hurt_. It's ok, Elsa. I may never understand what you went through but I'm here for you now," Elsa felt tears peek out of the corner of her eyes. She clutched Anna close, choking back sobs as her body trembled with emotion.

"You…you have no _idea_ how horrible I felt. How…how _betrayed_ I felt; the neglect, the constant mental torment. I had to let it all go. I had to be strong, if not for me, than for you because I knew… I _knew_ they would lie to you," The tears all but stopped as quickly as they began, Elsa, now angry, holding Anna tight against her thin frame.

"I suspect you came across something that gave me away?" Elsa asked warily. She felt Anna nod.

"…Your portrait," She breathed. Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"The _nerve_. To keep that after what they did to me," Elsa was seething.

"Mother tried to keep me from finding out, hiding all the portraits away. But I found them by pure accident. And I wanted to know at first, out of curiosity, but after realizing the façade, it became an inevitability." Her voice trembled with emotions she tried to keep under control, burying her face against the crook of Elsa's neck.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them…is _dead_." Elsa mumbled, tear stained cheeks flushed pink. Anna leaned back, keeping a grip on her sister, staring into her reddened eyes.

"…Come again?" The look of confusion burned within her turquoise eyes.

"They felt if I were dead, they would never have to explain anything. But once they realized my anger spread throughout the fjord and that it was still frozen after so many years, they realized that I was still very much alive. As long as I was, I would always be a threat," Elsa looked off to the side.

"_Damned_ I'll be if they felt that abandoning me could kill me," The blonde seethed, Anna rubbed her arms, soothing her sister.

"It's alright. I'm here now. And for all I care, they can go to hell for what they did, forcing us apart," Anna spoke softly. This was a lot more than she bargained for. She didn't expect so much to come from her sister today. The way Elsa looked now was of sheer exhaustion. Whether it was from recollecting it or the pain of having known she actually went through it, she didn't know. She took her fingers, gliding them across her Elsa's cheek, cupping it, making the distraught woman face her.

Elsa's dejected blue eyes met Anna's turquoise own. She smiled somewhat, thumbing the woman's cheek softly. Elsa closed her against, relishing in the feel of Anna's hand upon her cheek.

"So, my question today…" Anna started. Elsa's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the smiling princess.

"…Yes?" The worry that flashed across her delicate features didn't go unnoticed.

Anna, still smiling, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

End chapter 6…


End file.
